


Tormenta

by kasomicu



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Cazzie, F/F, FictoberMF18, Tormenta, lesbian ship, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Casey estaba mortificada, debido a que el pedirle ir al baile a Izzie implicaba asumir que quería algo más allá de besos clandestinos que no se comentaban. Pero pese a todo lo que implicaba, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.





	Tormenta

Fandom: Atypical   
Pareja: IzziexCasey  
Advertencia: Contenido lésbico

Peleando contra la tormenta que se desataba en su mente, rogando a todos los dioses que su ansiedad no le jugase en contra, que pudiera culminar con su petición antes de hacer el ridículo en frente de todos y, a viva voz, de forma muy atropellada masculló: —Izzie, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile? Evan me falló y realmente no quiero desperdiciar mi vestido.

Izzie dejó de conversar con sus amigas del equipo, y viró en su dirección, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Claro, Newton, aunque tengo una condición —respondió Izzie, y le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándose a su oído y dejando sus labios ahí, Casey se tensó por la respiración tan directa sobre su lóbulo, no percatándose que contenía su aliento por la expectación—. Yo te pondré el corsage.

Incapaz de responder y con el corazón latiéndose con fuerza, asintió, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en su rostro.

Glosario:

Corsage: Ramillete de flores que se pone en la muñeca durante bailes de escuela.


End file.
